Chapter 434
|image = 434.JPG |Release Date = 28 November 2016 |Chapter = 434 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 433 |Next Chapter =Chapter 435}}Rai and Raskreia are at a loss as to what the other is doing in the werewolves' territory. Zaiga's subordinates, a pair of young warriors, find it insulting that the nobles have not only entered their territory, but are now ignoring them. Zaiga tells them to be careful with their words and exercise patience even if they are enemies. To their surprise, he greets the noble Lord and apologises to Rai for being disrespectful earlier. The younger werewolves are stunned to find out who Rai is. Zaiga inquires why the noble Lord and the Noblesse have come to their land, that too without prior briefing. Raskreia tells them that the situation does not warrant an explanation and asks Rai to leave. Zaiga's subordinates are outraged by the slight and prepare to attack the Lukedonians. Zaiga commands them to step back. Raskreia notices that Rai is still there and dismisses him again. The two exchange glances and Rai departs. Zaiga calculates that it would be better if they are separated and does not attempt to stall Rai under the assumption that tackling the Lord and one clan leader will be an easier task without Rai. He cautions the young Lord that she is being reckless. Raskreia reminds him that they had invaded Lukedonia. He explains that they did so along with the former clan leaders and it was just a few regular warriors of them. However, her presence as the Lord of nobles to their land is tantamount to a declaration of war, and he breaks into a maniacal fit of laughter. Zaiga mocks Raskreia for being simple-minded and states that even if all the clan leaders were to attack them, they would lose since the nobles are a shadow of their former selves, unlike their clan which is at the pinnacle of power and tells her that they would have lived a little longer had they remained hidden in Lukedonia. He asks her if she had come to defend her pride even after being attacked and warns her that her actions have sealed the fate of her race. Raskreia curtly asks him if he is done talking. She corrects that she has brought just two clan leaders with her and states that she did not come to start a war but to enlighten them about who they had attacked and answer to the loyal clan of Kertia. She threatens to show them the price they have to pay for Rajak Kertia. The werewolves are left speechless after learning that she came in person over the death of one noble. Raskreia asserts that she will, at the least, not let Rajak's death be a lonely one. Zaiga finds it incredulous that she is accompanied by just two clan leaders and hesitatingly asks what the three of them could possibly accomplish. Raskreia assures him that they will be enough to avenge Rajak. The scene closes with Zaiga worrying where the other clan leader is located, who Raskreia spoke of. At a distance, mysterious incantations are being said to summon a soul weapon: Blood Witch! Rozaria is casting a spell and gives a command to gather all the forces of wrath. A looming cloud develops first and then a red eye opens on the sky, directly atop Maduke's castle. Maduke, while seated in his throne, is preoccupied in his hopes of subjugating Muzaka. He senses power gathering above him. Rozaria uses her ultimate skill, Divine Judgement and destroys his castle as Rai halts mid-air and beholds the explosion. Zaiga's crew is taken aback after realising what had just transpired. Raskreia tells them not to get flustered yet because that was not enough to pay respect to Rajak's death.